


feels good to be yours

by kimdyokai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Drama, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:23:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20022721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimdyokai/pseuds/kimdyokai
Summary: Kyungsoo and Jongin are best friends who just happen to kiss a lot.





	feels good to be yours

**Author's Note:**

> it took me such a long time to be able to finish this one fic but i'm really glad that i was able to put it together in the end ;u; a big thank you to the bottomsoo mods for being so incredibly patient! to my readers, i hope you enjoy this as well as this year's other bottomsoo fics!!!

Kyungsoo almost stumbles on one leg as he hastily peels himself out of the cab. The night wind was freezing and Kyungsoo could only pull the ends of his jacket together and wrap his arms around himself, now a little relieved at the sight of his apartment building. 

As he walks up towards the foyer, the taste of the vodka mix Baekhyun had given him at the bar lingers in his mouth, the strong flavor irritating the entirety of Kyungsoo’s stomach. It makes his head ache and his surroundings begin to swirl but he must walk up straight inside his apartment building if he didn’t want to get his very first warning from security for being drunk. He had a reputation to uphold. 

Kyungsoo straightens himself up when an equally temperate body comes close to him, arms winding around his shoulders to support him from limping. He looks up to see his neighbor. His _hot_ next-door neighbor.

Hold on. Did he just say that out loud?

Mister neighbor’s handsome face is flushed, a wide cheeky grin blossoming across his face. He smelled of smoke and liquor too but he looked like he was pretty good at holding himself together.

“I must be _that_ type of neighbor, huh cutie?”

Appalled at the nickname, Kyungsoo weakly elbows the other male. He was shorter so he probably didn’t do much damage on his neighbor’s body. The only information Kyungsoo got from doing that was the fact he had to correct himself because it was an impressively toned abdomen.

“Get away from me,” he slurs before a short unhelpful pause, “h-hottie.” Oh fucking no.

Mister neighbor releases a deep chuckle out of amusement. “It’s Jongin, but Hottie kind of works for me too.”

“Whatever, just—just leave me alone.”

Jongin—Kyungsoo’s not sure if he’s gonna remember that name tomorrow—quickly grabs onto his arm as Kyungsoo feels his knees shake.

“Let me help up to your room, you can’t possibly get in looking like this. It’d be a waste of our Friday night to sober up in the manager’s office.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t think of anything more but to splay himself in bed and inhale good glass of water so he agrees to the offer with a hesitant nod. Besides, their rooms were just next to each other. Might as well get himself a human taxi.

“Here, you can hold on to me,” the taller male says. He takes Kyungsoo’s arm to place on his lower back and the latter grips tightly on the pockets of the dark denim jacket.

Unsurprisingly, Jongin’s body was pretty sturdy so Kyungsoo felt like he was holding onto a wide tree trunk as they walked towards the elevators. Kyungsoo found it strangely funny, how they were trying to walk in a straight line together so he couldn’t help the laughter from escaping as soon as the elevators close behind them.

It makes Jongin laugh too and if someone were to get in between the lobby to the 12th floor, they’d regret being stuck in an enclosed box with two alcohol-infused weirdos.

“Hey, I didn’t think you’d be this short,” Jongin comments playfully as he rests his elbow on top of the smaller’s head. Kyungsoo merely grunts, too tired. “This is literally the first time you’ve spoken at least five words to me. I hate to break it to you, but your sober version isn’t very sociable.”

“Why? Do you think I’m socializing with you right now?” Kyungsoo laughs in a drunken slur. He jabs a finger against Jongin’s chest. “And bold of you to assume I’m unsociable. I just can’t start talking to some stranger in the elevator about how my day went.”

“You call me a stranger as if you aren’t holding onto me for dear life, honey.” Jongin’s laugh was deep and nice to the ears. “Aside from getting me a designated title better than that, I think it’s about time you told me your name.”

Kyungsoo’s grip tightens on the rough denim jacket, half-lidded eyes meeting Jongin’s. He grins. “It’s Kyungsoo."

Upon reaching their floor, Kyungsoo remains stuck beside Jongin, undeniably liking the little space he had between the taller male’s body.

They were outside of Kyungsoo’s door when the latter finally pulls Jongin down to connect their lips. He had initiated the kiss alright, but the moment Jongin’s mouth starts doing their very own magic, Kyungsoo’s knees buckle over the way his petite body was held and how his lips were molded by another—gentle, yet firm.

Kyungsoo felt hot and breathless as they part, one hand pushing lightly just above the middle of Jongin’s chest, mouth bent in a small smile.

“Goodnight, friend.”

Almost three years later and Jongin still couldn’t learn how to rap his knuckles against the door and knock normally like how any regular person would. Usually, Kyungsoo would reprimand him for trespassing until it came to the point when it began to feel like routine. It still pissed him off, but not as bad as before. 

And just like any other day, he inputs the code to Kyungsoo’s apartment, sauntering inside in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Soo?” He calls out, immediately making his way inside the familiar space and past the bedroom to the toilet where Kyungsoo’s perfectly working heater was. “My hot water’s broken and I need to use yours.”

It was a weekend so Kyungsoo was already up to change his sheets to be scheduled for laundry. Folding the blankets, he blankly watches Jongin scurry over to the shower. 

Kyungsoo scoffs, “You can’t even let me decide between a _yes_ or a _no_ since you’ve already welcomed yourself in my bathroom-- but, you’re welcome.” 

By the time Jongin finally descends out of the shower, hair dripping wet and covering his eyes, he finds Kyungsoo standing in front of the large calendar plastered against the plain space of his bedroom wall. There was a cup of cinnamon tea in his hand and a red marker on the other. 

“I like that new bottle of shower gel you have, rose was it?”

“Rhubarb and rose,” Kyungsoo hums in response without looking at him. He bends down to write something down on the last week of the month, his perky bottom accentuated underneath thin yoga pants and Jongin helplessly taps on one ass cheek, letting it bounce lightly above his palm. 

Surprised, Kyungsoo shoots right back up in a standing position before pushing Jongin away with one hand and extending the other with the cup of tea away from himself. 

“Was that supposed to be your way of apologizing to me? Well, if I must let you know it’s not working,” Kyungsoo sneers. “Go away, this tea is expensive.”

Jongin chuckles unapologetically, raising both arms in surrender. His triceps flex at this, torso now in high definition full view and Kyungsoo looks away with a scoff. 

“I’ll be at the dance studio until 5 today, do you want me to pick up something on the way home?” Jongin offers in an attempt to untangle the knot between Kyungsoo’s eyebrows. 

“No, thanks, I’m going to work today.”

Jongin presses himself side by side against Kyungsoo as he pushes his hair backwards, little drops of water trickling down his body. “You left your bus card with me the other day, I’ll bring it over right away after changing so you can’t leave without me.”

Kyungsoo simply nods his head without sparing him a glance, too occupied with the colored notes and markings on his massive planner. Kyungsoo owned a little tea shop downtown, one bus ride away from the dance studio where Jongin worked full-time as an instructor.

“Now that you’ve finished showering, would you kindly do me a favor and escort yourself back to your own apartment and put on some clothes?” Kyungsoo fakes a smile, stepping away and brushing at the sleeve of his shirt that was pressed against the taller’s bare arm.

Jongin chrotles, holding himself back from hooking Kyungsoo with his arm and teasing him ‘til he explodes. That isn’t a very good decision though, because the last time he had done that, he had a bad bite mark on his forearm and the little kids at the studio couldn’t stop staring at their teacher’s bruising letter C. 

“Alright, I’m leaving,” Jongin says. Before turning away, he takes the tea cup from Kyungsoo’s lithe fingers, using his other hand to hold the smaller male steady by the smooth dip of his tiny waist. 

“But I need a goodbye kiss from my best friend first.”

There were still remnants of the hot drink on Kyungsoo’s mouth and Jongin loved the flavor of cinnamon, especially if he tasted it with the sweetness of Kyungsoo’s lips along with the soft whimpers that came with the movement of his tongue. 

Jongin smirks smugly at the tinge of dark pink on the tip of Kyungsoo’s ears, mouth ajar as they part. The smaller male underneath him was furiously blushing, the color of his round cheeks nearly similar to the red marker he had been gripping so tightly. Now it seemed like he no longer cared about how Jongin’s wet torso was pressed tightly against him. 

“Stop being angry at me, okay? I’ll remember to knock next time.”

Kyungsoo slowly peels himself away from Jongin’s touch. He’d rather stare at the clear drops of water caressing between the muscles of Jongin’s chest rather than the pair of eyes that were literally begging to be forgiven. 

“Fine,” mumbles Kyungsoo before he diverts his attention back to the calendar. “Just don’t forget to bring me my bus card before you leave.”

Jongin was definitely forgiven.

  
  


To say that Jongin and Kyungsoo were best friends was definitely an understatement. 

Kyungsoo couldn’t exactly recall when they had started the label of their relationship, apart from being next-door neighbors. After their first actual interaction in the form of a drunken episode outside of their apartment building, it was just an instant click and everything had been a muddle of bawling laughter, stupid arguments, and if Kyungsoo were to describe it-- _breathtaking_ making-out sessions in between. 

For Jongin, it might be nothing out of the ordinary, maybe an outlet to vent out whatever sensation or probably an impulsive action whenever it came to the other male. But to Kyungsoo, it was immense euphoria-- like laying down arms open on a wide patch of wild grass and just letting the sun kiss his skin and the breeze caress his body. He loved every second of it. 

Jongin may not feel the same way, but he’s not to blame because none of them had ever thought of stopping after their first sloppy kiss. 

“Hyung?”

Kyungsoo is taken out from his train of thoughts when a pair of hands wave frantically right over his face. 

“You’ve been zoning out for quite a while there now,” Sehun says, concerned. “Should I take over the counter? Chanyeol’s at the back making chocolate muffins, he asked if maybe you’d want to try them first before bringing out the first batch for display.”

Most of the customers have already settled in so Kyungsoo nods at the offer, thanking Sehun before he puts his shop’s uniform apron on and shuffles to the kitchen where the smell of chocolate fills the air. 

“Nice work on the muffins, they look really good,” Kyungsoo says, taking one from the tray Chanyeol was working on. He peels off the paper underneath and takes a bite, the vanilla melting in his mouth. Kyungsoo can already imagine a variety of combinations but having this muffin with a cup of earl grey black tea was gonna be Number One. 

“Hey those aren’t even done yet. If you think they taste good, wait until you try one with the frosting,” Chanyeol says confidently, scooping a generous amount of buttercream mixture before he plops the glaze on Kyungsoo’s bitten cupcake. 

As soon as Kyungsoo takes a bite, he couldn’t help but throw his head back in satisfaction. He and Chanyeol had been working on new and different pastries to go with their tea flavors and Kyungsoo couldn’t contain his happiness at how this one turned out. 

“These are more than good to go,” Kyungsoo says as he takes a new pipe to help the other male with the frosting. “Remind me to tell Sehun to add this to the menu. You think we could pair it up with something as a set? I personally think they’d be great with good with earl grey or hazelnu-- what are you looking at?”

There was an odd smirk on Chanyeol’s face. “You still uh,” he lifts his chin slightly upwards, using his index finger to point at a particular spot under his neck. “...with Jongin?”

“What do you mean?” Kyungsoo was confused for a moment before his eyes widen in realization, looking scandalized. He quickly places his palm over his neck to cover the pink patch that’s blossomed from-- Kyungsoo doesn’t even remember. Maybe yesterday, or two days ago at the little session that had occured in his best friend’s studio. Jongin looked amazing in his muscle tee, okay?

Kyungsoo looks down at the muffins, now embarrassed. “Well, um, y-yeah.”

“So have you told him yet? About how you feel and all…”

They’ve already talked about this before and Kyungsoo’s shoulders slump helplessly. He’s never going to confess to Jongin. He knew his best friend didn’t feel the same way, and simply accepting the way they were right now was the only choice Kyungsoo could make if he didn’t want anything to change between them. 

Chanyeol takes Kyungsoo’s silence as a no. “It’s just that you’ve both been doing this for more than three years now, Kyungsoo. Don’t you think that maybe it’s time for you to be in… I don’t know, a serious relationship? Someone who’ll always be there for you and _you_ alone.”

Kyungsoo smiles softly, thankful that Chanyeol was concerned about him. _Jongin is always there for me,_ he thinks. “I’m fine Chanyeol, don’t worry about it. I’ll tell him when I’m ready.”

“Alright, but just remember that I have someone I can set you up with, if you want. He’s a full-time doctor so he doesn’t really have so much time to go out and date random people.” Chanyeol wiggles his eyebrows. “Baekhyun says he has a great personality, maybe your type.”

“I’ll think about it,” Kyungsoo laughs.

Speaking of whom, they both hear a familiar voice just outside the kitchen. It doesn’t take long before Jongin is pushing through the doors, giving Chanyeol a snappy high five and Kyungsoo a subtle caress on the back as a greeting. 

Kyungsoo clicks his tongue, frowning. His best friend was still in his training outfit, sporting a cap over his sweaty locks and looking like he had just finished his dance sessions for today. 

“Jongin you know you’re not allowed in the kitchen.”

“Come on, I just wanted to say hi to you and Chanyeol.” Jongin fake pouts at this. _What a baby_. 

“House rules,” Kyungsoo clarifies. “You can wait for me at the counter, I’ll bring you something to drink as soon as we finish frosting these muffins.”

Instead of leaving the kitchen, Jongin approaches Kyungsoo who was ready to give a scolding except that the smaller male is immediately silenced the moment a thumb is swiping across his bottom lip. 

Kyungsoo feels his face turn hot as he watches Jongin suck the buttercream off his finger. The embarrassment from the fact that there had been frosting in his mouth the entire time was all gone in a split second because _that was hot as fuck, heavens help him._

“Frosting,” Jongin explains in the most casual tone. “What flavor is this?”

Chanyeol laughs at the interaction as he begins to lift one tray of their finished work with both hands. He elbows Jongin lightly, gesturing the other male to follow him. “Come on, Jongin. You could’ve at least put on an apron if you wanted to see Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo spends the whole duration of frosting chocolate muffins thinking about the lingering touch on his lips. He would’ve chosen to stay longer in the kitchen and be productive (distract himself, really) if it weren’t for Chanyeol who offered to carry the rest of the trays outside. 

Jongin was waiting at one of the empty tables when Kyungsoo finally comes out of the kitchen with a cup of hot peppermint tea. 

“Here, it helps with the muscle pain.” He sits across the table and places a saucer in front of Jongin before gently laying the cup on top. “Careful, it’s still a little hot.” 

Jongin immediately sits up straight as his eyes light up. He lifts the cup near his mouth, blowing air to cool the beverage. 

“Thank you, for always taking care of me.”

Kyungsoo remembers how Jongin started to feel a little more fatigued lately, with the long cold showers and pain relief patches all over his back. His best friend was a passionate dancer, but sometimes he almost forgets to take care of himself. 

“Don’t flatter yourself, that’s for doing the groceries for me last week.”

Jongin leans back against the wooden backrest with a light chuckle, taking a sip of his peppermint tea yet Kyungsoo can hear the smugness in the soft mumble of his best friend’s voice.

“You would’ve done it for me anyway.”

And Kyungsoo could only zip his lips in silence, because Jongin wasn’t wrong. 

  
  


Kyungsoo was already dressed in his pyjamas and a plain old sweater when he hears three simultaneous knocks on the door. 

He was splayed comfortably on the couch, business papers piled around him with the television playing its weekly marathon of The Big Bang Theory. If only Kyungsoo didn’t know who was at the door, then he probably would’ve permanently glued himself in his current position.

Kyungsoo throws his legs off the couch before he jogs straight to the door to be greeted by a freshly showered Jongin, holding up a bottle of ointment and flashing a proud grin.

“What are you smiling for?” Kyungsoo questions, one eyebrow raised at the peculiar expression on his best friend’s face as if he was waiting for him to make a compliment. 

Jongin seemed to be disappointed at Kyungsoo’s uncertainty, seeing as how the corner of his mouth drops a little. 

“I knocked.” _Oh._

It was hard to believe this was the same person who would right out grab his arm and kiss the living breath out of his weak body. Kyungsoo holds back his laughter except for the snort that comes out as a laugh, breath hitching shortly at the back of his throat. 

“You did,” he mirrors the taller’s equally wide beam. 

Not long after they find themselves in an accustomed position on the couch, Kyungsoo sitting on the plush piece of furniture while Jongin situates himself on the floor after peeling his t-shirt off and leaning back between Kyungsoo’s legs. 

They both remain silent as Kyungsoo runs his fingers across Jongin’s naked back, making sure to press on the tight muscles and obediently listening to the latter’s directions. Kyungsoo’s hands were working on Jongin’s back while his divided attention was on Sheldon and Leonard arguing on TV. Routines like this were no longer uncomfortable, considering they’ve heedlessly touched each other in more intimate places. 

The episode ends at the same time Kyungsoo finishes plastering on the pain relief patches all over his best friend’s broad back. 

Jongin doesn’t even bother putting on his shirt before he wordlessly climbs up on the couch with Kyungsoo, arranging himself to rest his head on the plush armrest and slowly pulling Kyungsoo down by the hips to fit both their bodies on the little space of the narrow seat.

The smaller male was now lying on top of him and Jongin begins pressing hot kisses all over Kyungsoo’s mouth, tongue probing and licking a stripe over the dry line between the smaller’s lips. Kyungsoo complies right away, allowing the hot muscle to explore and swallow the soft purrs emitting from his throat.

Eager hands slip under the hems of Kyungsoo’s thin sweater, fingers padding across the dip of his back and feeling the smoothness of his skin before they travel down to the underside of his plump ass. 

Jongin uses this leverage to heave Kyungsoo up a little to reach up and lay kisses on the lobe of his ear, down to his jaw, and trailing until reaching the smooth width of his pale neck to nibble on the skin there. 

“N-No,” Kyungsoo whines softly as he dips his head, hiding his neck from his vicious predator of a best friend. “I already told you no marks Jongin, please.”

After getting caught by Chanyeol earlier at work today, Kyungsoo was never going to risk it again no matter how much he loved the sensation of being kissed in the neck area.

Kyungsoo nearly whines again when the lips stop moving against his. Jongin pauses thoughtfully, hands reaching downwards to caress over Kyungsoo’s thick thighs-- fleshy and tempting under the thin cotton of his pyjamas. He takes a closer look on the smaller male’s neck and sees a pink patch of blossom that hasn’t completely healed yet. 

“Why not? It looks pretty on you,” Jongin chuckles softly, pressing a delicate kiss on the underside of his neck. The smaller male helplessly shrinks above him, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden. 

“I-I can’t always wear a turtleneck at work,” Kyungsoo mumbles with a small pout before he lifts his chin up to get a clearer view of Jongin. “Chanyeol saw it earlier at the store, you know-- the hickies.”

A smug expression fills Jongin’s face, like he was proud of it. “Well what did he say?” 

Kyungsoo thinks back at Chanyeol’s words and how those could possibly change the entirety of his relationship with Jongin. He dismisses the thought immediately, deciding it could wait until the time was right. 

“He already knows about...” Kyungsoo trails off awkwardly. I mean, what could you possibly call a couple of best friends kissing? 

He thinks hard for the proper word before giving up and settling with a, “ _...this_ ,” Kyungsoo finishes intelligently. “I guess he’s fine with it, but I don’t want more people to notice and bring it up. Imagine the horror on my customer’s faces if they were to see the person making their tea covered with _kiss marks_ all over his ugly neck.” 

“You have a pretty neck though.”

“That’s not the point, idiot!” Kyungsoo huffs before his voice turns soft again just at the finger drawing circles over his hip. It was amazing how Jongin could immediately make him flushed with the most minimal of movements. 

“Just no marks, okay?” 

He avoids Jongin’s strong gaze on him, completely missing the way his best friend’s eyes turn affectionate. 

“Alright, cutie. No marks,” Jongin whispers back, kissing at his forehead before they start making out again, lips moulding and insistent against each other. 

The response causes Kyungsoo’s heartbeat to stutter under the overwhelming pain spreading all over his chest. Is this what it felt like to be Jongin’s boyfriend? Is this how Jongin was going to treat the one person he’d cherish for the rest of his life? As much as Kyungsoo liked to imagine himself as Jongin’s one and only person, the possibility of them being together was distant. 

Maybe this was the closest he could get. 

Kyungsoo can’t remember the last time Jongin had called him by that nickname. If they weren’t kissing right now, he probably would’ve opposed against it instead of feeling lightheaded from the way Jongin was making him feel soft all over. 

For now, he cherishes the moment fondly. 

  
  


Kyungsoo knows he should get used to it. 

He _has_ to get used to seeing Jongin talk to other people with his foolishly handsome and perfect smile which (for sure) could inevitably leave the receiving end fall right into his charms.

They decided to meet up at their usual burger joint right across the studio where Jongin worked. Kyungsoo had offered to get their orders at the counter alone and just as he was about to get back to their table with a tray of food in his hands, he sees Jongin conversing with a brunette in a pretty summer dress. 

Her back was facing him so Kyungsoo could barely make out what she looked like from his point of view. It was easier to draw conclusions with how Jongin’s face was lighting up though. 

She leaves shortly after handing Jongin a small piece of paper and Kyungsoo takes it as his cue to return to their table. As soon as he sets the tray down, he plasters a smile on his face, hoping it doesn’t come out too forced. 

“Guess who just got himself a hot date tomorrow night?” Jongin brags, waving a crumpled receipt with a string of numbers scribbled across it. 

Kyungsoo successfully resists an eye roll as he hums nonchalantly-- at least, he tries to. “Good for you. But I thought you were over with one night stands after that thing with...” he snaps his fingers rapidly, racking his brain for the right name. 

“Seoyeon,” his best friend provides flatly. 

“Right,” Kyungsoo says as he unwraps his triple cheese turkey sandwich. “I still can’t believe she came in knocking at your door thinking you guys were official after one night.”

“Allow me to exaggerate that; after _one_ night. I mean who even makes an assumption that fast? That’s just ridiculous.”

Kyungsoo agrees with a laugh that may have sounded just a little bitter. “But here you are telling me you’re getting some action again with a girl you just met.”

“Hey!” Jongin argues. “Maybe this won’t end as just something casual, okay? Besides, I can’t blame Seoyeon. She was drunk that night and I had no choice but to take her to my place.” 

“You know that’s because you’re probably good at that, letting people temporarily enjoy the boyfriend experience. Make them feel loved and all and the next thing you know, they already like you more than just a--” And Kyungsoo stops at that, equally stunned at himself. It was too late to take back his words back so he pauses before leaving his sentence awkward and unfinished. _Fuck,_ he hopes it didn’t give Jongin any ideas. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that.” 

Jongin smiles plaintively, shrugging. “I know you didn’t. That’s also why I’ve been thinking that if my date tomorrow turns out pretty great then I think I can always consider room for a next time.” 

_Oh._ Kyungsoo shuts his mouth this time, settling with a nod and a smile. He couldn’t help it though, the moment his chest tightens as he watches Jongin carefully fold the little paper and tuck it in his jeans pocket with a satisfied smile.

  
  


“You sure you’re still staying? It’s getting pretty late.”

Kyungsoo steals a glance at the wall clock for the nth time that evening, squinting his eyes before he clearly makes out the clock’s shorter hand pointed at 9. 

Chanyeol shakes his head reassuringly as he moves towards the sink to wash his hands. “I’m actually waiting for Baekhyun’s shift to end at 11 so I can pick him up on the way home. Besides, it’s my job to help you finish baking for tomorrow’s orders.”

Kyungsoo smiles thankfully at Chanyeol and he could only sigh at the amount of work he still has to do. His tea shop had received a massive order just this morning for a vintage-themed wedding reception to be held tomorrow at lunch. It was a great opportunity for Kyungsoo’s business so although it was last minute, he couldn’t say no to the offer. 

With Chanyeol’s help, they’ve already boxed dozens of the ordered pastries and the rest were already baking in the oven. It had been a very productive evening, but they still had a few more bowls of batter to work on. 

“Where’s Jongin, by the way? I haven’t seen him since this morning when he came with you to the store.” Chanyeol questions.

Kyungsoo was stirring on a large bowl of chocolate batter when he feels his movement slowly falter. He scoffs internally, knowing perfectly well that he isn’t supposed to be affected over it. 

“He’s probably out on his date right now, I’m not sure.”

“A date, huh?” 

Kyungsoo’s eyes were focused on working so he couldn’t guess the expression on Chanyeol’s face, except for noticing the tone of surprise in his voice and the laughter that follows, lightening the mood. 

“Must be nice to not have him annoy you today.”

If anything, there were times when Kyungsoo admits he enjoyed the attention. “Yeah,” he lies. 

Chanyeol takes another large bowl of batter and he situates himself next to Kyungsoo. He lowers his voice when he asks, “Are you really okay with it?”

“With what? With Jongin dating?” Kyungsoo finds himself laughing despite the heaviness he was feeling on the left side of his chest. “Of course I am, I mean, I’m only his best friend-- it’s kind of my job to be supportive.”

“But _you_ like him, Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol sighs. “Aren’t you being a little too harsh on yourself?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head, smiling weakly. “That doesn’t matter, I’ll get over it soon.”

Chanyeol changes the topic later after that and they talk about other things that have nothing to do with Jongin. Soon enough, the glorious smell of chocolate mint cookies fill the air as Chanyeol opens the oven under him and Kyungsoo excitedly walks over to inspect the first batch, leaning over to look at the steaming round chocolates. 

Kyungsoo grins proudly. “They look perfect. Just four more trays of those and we’re finished.”

“Hey, sorry, but I kind of got your mitts drenched in the sink while doing the dishes.” Chanyeol smiles sheepishly as he kneels down one knee to be on level with the oven. “Mind if I borrow another one? I know you hate it when I use the towels.” 

“Sure, but they’re in Jongin’s apartment.”

Chanyeol didn’t have to say anything with the teasing expression on his face that has Kyungsoo almost kicking him on the leg. 

“I had to use his oven when mine broke down. Does that answer your question?”

“Yes, that was incredibly helpful for all the scenarios in my head,” Chanyeol laughs, already moving to stand up before Kyungsoo stops him with a hand.

“Jongin’s probably not home right now so I’ll go get it,” he offers. 

Kyungsoo leaves Chanyeol alone in his kitchen before going over to Jongin’s apartment shortly. There was nothing but darkness underneath the thin gap of the doorway so Kyungsoo types in the entrusted code to his best friend’s place before the door unlocks with a soft beep.

It was dark through the hallway but Kyungsoo still finds his way in with ease towards the kitchen. What Kyungsoo didn’t expect to see though, was the silhouette of two people, one definitely a woman and the other he recognizes as Jongin, making out against the island countertop. His best friend was bare from the waist up, hands underneath the hemline of her lace blouse and Kyungsoo accidentally makes his presence known by a startled gasp escaping his lips. 

Jongin pulls back from kissing upon hearing the sound and he turns towards Kyungsoo’s direction before they make eye contact. 

It takes a moment for Kyungsoo to yank himself out of from the state of stupor and back to his senses and he staggers, taking a few hurried steps back only to hit his shoulders hard against the wall. He curses under his breath although it was nothing compared to the overwhelming discomfort he was feeling all over. 

Jongin was quick to approach him. “Hey Kyungsoo are you ok--” 

“ _Shi--_ sorry, I was just-- I’m gonna leave, sorry,” he rambles before his best friend could even reach him, bowing his head in apology before turning back in a split second to dash out of this eternal black hole.

Kyungsoo rushes back to his own apartment with a racing heart rate, door banging close behind him. Chanyeol was saying something from the kitchen but all of a sudden Kyungsoo could barely hear a thing from the deafening ringing of his own heartbeat.

His back collapses weakly against the door and Kyungsoo leans back for support as his knees begin to quiver relentlessly. He was panting, catching his breath from all the running and it took a while for Kyungsoo to register that his cheeks were already wet with tears.

Kyungsoo felt ridiculous, laughing ruefully at no one but himself. He didn’t realize it actually felt _that_ agonizing, as if it never really occurred to Kyungsoo that Jongin treated other people the same way he does with him. He isn’t in the right pedestal to be jealous anyway. 

That night, Kyungsoo forgets two things: his oven mittens, and the fact that he is only Jongin’s best friend and nothing more, nothing less. 

  
  
  
  


The wedding reception of Kyungsoo’s customer was at a beautiful pavilion situated in the center of a large lake. 

It was a simple afterparty of the married couple’s friends and families, with an acoustic band in the corner, people dancing merrily in the center, and swans toddling around the wooden bridge. 

The dessert station had already been set up beforehand so Kyungsoo only had to deliver the pastries and arrange them accordingly with Sehun’s help. As much as Kyungsoo needed more hands, Chanyeol had to stay back to watch after the store. 

“Thanks again for handling the desserts, Kyungsoo, I’m sure everyone would _love_ these.” The event planner slash bridesmaid tells him gratefully. Ryujin was a regular customer and it wasn’t the first time she’s made bulk orders of his pastries for the event she handles. She takes Kyungsoo’s hands into hers and she grips them in gratitude. 

“I’m sorry I called in the orders so late yesterday, it’s just that we kind of left it out on the pile of work to do. Oh, and the bride is still changing right now but she wants me to extend her gratitude to you.”

“I’ve already told you not to worry about it,” Kyungsoo smiles reassuringly. “It’s you who I should be thankful to, Ryujin. You’ve helped me so much already so I basically owe you a lot.”

“Of course, it’s not a problem. You deserve it and you know how much I exceedingly crave for your cupcakes.”

There was a sudden cheering from the crowd and everyone’s eyes were now on the newly married couple who just entered the venue, walking down the bridge hand in hand. They looked like that perfect couple you see in movies with the way they looked at each other and how their wide smiles reflected one another. It was an incredibly lovely sight. 

“There they are! I gotta run, Kyungsoo. I’ll see you around, okay?” Ryujin gives him a hug before she shuffles away to join the guests.

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but stare at the happy couple, nothing but love and adoration in the edge of their smiles and the twinkle in their eyes. It was as if they were in their own little world with nothing more to care about, as long as they were together.

As much as he hated to think about it, but Kyungsoo wonders if he’d ever be able to feel the same thing too.

It was a cold, rainy Sunday night and Jongin had brought in pizza and beer at Kyungsoo’s place. Well during some Sundays they’d order in chicken wings, jajangmyeon, and a whole liter of soda.

They were both propped down on the floor with a mess of Jenga blocks in the center. Aside from Jongin tearing down the tower of blocks for the nth time that evening, this weekend couldn’t get any more typical.

“Hey, do you remember that one night, when you walked in on me and that girl I met at our usual burger place?” Jongin asks in the middle of piling a new tower.

Oh right, it’s been a few days and they haven’t talked about _that_.

Kyungsoo takes a sip of his cold beer before deciding to just gulp the entire thing down. “Of course,” he chuckles. “Sorry about that again, I didn’t mean to disrupt whatever you were doing. You told me you had a date so I plainly assumed you were out and welcomed myself in.”

Jongin smiles up at him and shakes his head. “It’s cool, you don’t have to apologize for anything. Absolutely nothing you haven’t seen before.”

And with that, Jongin boastfully lifts his t-shirt up a little to reveal toned abs before flexing. _Flexing_. Doing that when you’re Kim Jongin should be illegal.

“Seriously, cover that up, it’s too early for anyone here to get drunk and strip.” Kyungsoo groans (half) repulsively. It was taking his best friend too long to stack up the jenga blocks so Kyungsoo begins helping him, gathering a few pieces near him.

“What brought you to my place though? Did you want anything?” Jongin questions.

“Yeah, Chanyeol got my oven mittens wet when we were baking so I wanted to get the other pair I had in here.”

This time, Jongin’s smile was a lot softer. If Kyungsoo looked closer he could probably make out a tinge of disappointment in his best friend’s eyes. “You know I would’ve let you in the kitchen but you left so quickly.”

The atmosphere was definitely different now and the air around felt uncomfortable and almost suffocating. For Kyungsoo, that is.

“Sorry, I just… knew better than to disrupt you.”

Now that the topic was on the table, a thought crosses Kyungsoo’s mind. “Where is she by the way? I haven’t seen you guys together lately. Did your date not go well?”

“No, no, it was great,” Jongin says, bringing the bottle of beer in his lips. “I told her I’d call but I guess I’ve just been too occupied with the dance studio after Yixing took two weeks off work. Also, I’ve been working on a new choreography for the kids. You want to come by and check it out tomorrow?”

Kyungsoo shifts hesitantly in place. “W-Well I can’t, I kind of have plans for tomorrow.”

“What plans? You can still drop by after lunch.”

“Still can’t,” Kyungsoo sighs. “I’d love to, but we’re catering another event in the morning and I’m seeing someone after the whole thing.”

Jongin momentarily pauses, as if he heard wrong before looking up at Kyungsoo with curious lidded eyes. “You’re seeing someone?”

Kyungsoo’s not entirely sure if he was blushing but his face felt hot all of a sudden, hands unconsciously fiddling over his stomach. Was it normal to feel giddy and anxious the night before a date? 

“Y-Yeah, it’s the first time I’m meeting him. He’s someone Chanyeol and Baekhyun has been trying to set me up with.”

Jongin takes a rather long chug of his beer before he licks his lips impassively. “Alright, next time then.”

No further questions were asked and they finish forming the jenga tower in no time. Jongin has been bizarrely quiet since they started another game and Kyungsoo admits the beer was making him sleepy too. 

The last time Kyungsoo had been on a blind date was almost three years ago after his last boyfriend, and to further expand the memory, it went horribly wrong after his fiend of a date unknowingly dissed the bakery Kyungsoo owned. He had never wanted to beat someone up so badly after meeting that one guy.

It was as if fate wanted to make it up to him this time because Seonho was smart, pleasant, and to top it all off with a cherry on top, he looked like he had jumped right off a Greek history book. He had a sharp jaw, brown eyes, and his nose was cautiously carved by the gods themselves.

Within only 30 minutes of their date, Kyungsoo has learned that Seonho was a family physician. He was a couple years older—a lot more _mature_ , basically, and he works full-time at the biggest hospital in the area.

Seonho had brought him to a delightful Japanese restaurant and Kyungsoo was more than glad because now his anxiety about the whole date was gradually disappearing and he was actually having such a nice time.

“So, how do you know Chanyeol again?” Kyungsoo asks as he wipes the corner of his mouth with a napkin.

“Chanyeol’s sister is actually a close friend of mine, we go all the way back so I’ve known him since he was probably in his last year of high school. He’s a pastry chef at your place, right?”

Kyungsoo nods. “We’ve been working together for a long time now, and all I can say is that he’s an incredible baker. I mean, what would I do without him? I’d probably be a mess covered in flour handling the store alone.”

Seonho laughs, pearls of white teeth flashing into display and blinding every single customer in the restaurant. “Would you mind if I came to visit your store? I just recently moved in the area after being transferred and I haven’t gone out much.”

“I’d be honored, and Chanyeol would be more than delighted to see you too,” Kyungsoo says with a smile. “I can even recommend to you our best-sellers, I’m sure you’d enjoy them.”

“I sure would, Kyungsoo. And I hope this isn’t too early for me to say but I’m glad Chanyeol set us up,” Seonho says, staring into Kyungsoo’s eyes like he really meant what he said. “I haven’t enjoyed a date in such a long time.”

Kyungsoo feels butterflies in his stomach at the compliment. “Me too,” he chuckles lightly. “I’m glad he did.”

Time passed pretty quickly for their first date, much to their disappointment. Kyungsoo enjoyed the food and their conversation, except for the fact that Seonho insisted to pay for their meal and claiming that he had to because it was _he_ who invited Kyungsoo to the restaurant.

After Seonho had dropped him off to his apartment building, they exchange numbers and goodbyes with Kyungsoo already looking forward to their next date.

  
  


The sound of the door unlocking from the outside could be heard from within the bedroom area and Kyungsoo doesn’t even bother stepping out to check who it could be from the very few individuals who knew the code to his door. 

There could only be three people: his mom, his dad, and Jongin. His parents decided to settle in Gyeonggi, choosing the more peaceful side of the country instead of living in the bustling city of Seoul. So in conclusion, that only leaves him with one person.

“Soo, it’s me!” Jongin calls out, followed by the soft yet sharp sound of glassware knocking faintly against each other. 

Kyungsoo checks himself in the mirror for one last time before going out of his bedroom and into the island counter in the center of the kitchen where Jongin was busily going through the stack of food containers. 

“Mind if I asked for some of the butterscotch bars you gave me three-- four days ago?”

He knew the fact that Jongin was a monster for anything sweet but it still leaves Kyungsoo in disbelief. 

“I gave you a whole tray! I can’t believe you finished everything all by yourself in less than a week.”

“A man gets hungry, okay?” Jongin huffs before he sits himself behind the table with a pout. “I’m about to head to work so I thought I might have a little snack before I burn the sugar down.” 

It was only then Kyungsoo notices that Jongin was sporting his usual black muscle tee, sweatpants, and his large gym bag was sitting by the door. With the convenience of a short distance to work, Jongin usually heads back to the apartment for lunch and a nap before he goes back to the studio for his afternoon class.

Kyungsoo manually checks each container for the butterscotch bars, stacking one after another and arranging the pile while he was at it. He should really invest on one of those label makers—imagine the amount of time and energy he could save. 

After around seven containers or so, Kyungsoo successfully finds the butterscotch bars. He takes a generous amount of the goodies and neatly places them in a brown bag before setting it in front of the taller male who flashes the widest grin ever. 

“You’re really lucky you’re my best friend or else you wouldn’t be able to get a taste of these things for free. And if you must know, there are actually people who wait in lines and pay money for them at the sto— what are you staring at?”

Kyungsoo pauses to study the weird look on Jongin’s face. His best friend was staring at him intently, not looking at his eyes but on a certain spot around his face Kyungsoo couldn’t seem to comprehend. It makes him conscious, and he slowly reaches for his cheek to wipe whatever was distracting the other male. 

“What’s that?” Jongin questions, still staring.

Kyungsoo felt like he was being pinned down with the look Jongin was giving him. 

“S-Stop acting weird! What’s what?”

“Is that lipstick?”

And he thought there was sauce in his face or somethi-- oh. _Oh_. Kyungsoo’s round eyes widen and he blushes furiously, face beet red and hot from embarrassment.

He hastily turns away to hide his face before his hand is being pulled in a quick motion. The action has him landing straight to sit on Jongin’s lap and stronger arms come to wrap around his waist to keep him from falling. 

Kyungsoo gulps nervously. He’s not sure if he can handle any more of this, with their faces only inches apart and Jongin still unhelpfully staring at him. 

“You look really good, all dressed up like this.”

He glances down at his cashmere sweater and denim jeans, confused as to how Jongin thought that this was ‘all dressed up’. 

“I-It’s just lip balm,” Kyungsoo begins to explain, stammering. “The weather’s making me look pale and I have a date today.”

He feels Jongin’s hand tighten over the curve of his lower back. It was easier to read his best friend when they were this close, and he tries not to think too much of the green-eyed monster. 

“You sure have been seeing that guy a lot lately.”

“Yeah, I mean, you know he’s a really nice person and I like being friends with him.”

A finger comes up to graze lightly across his bottom lip and Kyungsoo sucks in a sharp exhale when Jongin fixes his gaze on him. 

“Like how you’re friends with me?”

They were both aware of the relationship they were in, and it was a good thing that it had already been acknowledged right from the very beginning.

Kyungsoo laughs, shaking his head. “Silly, of course not.”

And with those words of reassurance, Jongin finally leans in for a searing kiss, tasting hints of artificial cherry on his best friend’s lips. As much as he loved the natural zest of Kyungsoo’s mouth, Jongin admittedly loved how their lips would linger at a slower pace from the thick saturation.

“I can’t believe you’ve never put this on around me before,” Jongin mumbles in between kisses. He sucks and pulls on Kyungsoo’s lips before promptly coming to a stop upon realizing something. 

“Hey, sorry, I think I’m getting it all over your face.”

Kyungsoo chuckles and he places his palms over both sides of Jongin’s face before diving in to kiss him some more and keep the momentum going. 

“Don’t think about it, I can just reapply,” he says, pulling back a little to tease and Jongin indeed chases his mouth hungrily. Kyungsoo breathes out a laugh, “Calm down tiger, no one’s rushing.”

Their little make out session lasted a lot longer than anticipated. Worse, Jongin took a lot of time in the sink to wash away the faint red tint smudged around his mouth. Apparently, the colour was long-lasting; good for Kyungsoo, bad for Jongin. 

He was nearly an hour late for work, but Jongin didn’t feel a single ounce of regret because that earlier, despite being awfully testing for his self-control, had been mind-blowingly amazing. 

  
  


Chanyeol’s sister and her husband really went all the way for their wedding after-party and rented the roof-deck bar of a modern tower in the center of Seoul. There were a lot of guests and familiar faces, considering the fact that she was a prominent news anchor while her husband played football across multiple countries.

Now that the speeches have ended, it was time for drinks, fun, and dancing under the dazzling night sky.

“I really want to go dance,” Baekhyun whines with the biggest pout, propping his elbows above the table as he watches more and more people gather in the center of the dancefloor. “Should I go look for Chanyeol?”

“He’s gonna be back in a while, he’s still probably entertaining the guests. You know if Chanyeol had a choice he’d be with you here right now.” Kyungsoo hums before he takes a bite of the cream cheesecake and his taste buds tingle in delight. “This is really good, you guys should try it.”

He slides the plate towards Baekhyun who shakes his head and Kyungsoo could only grimace in silent protest as he watches Jongin gladly take the dessert instead.

“I think I’m gonna go hit the buffet.” Sehun says as he stands up and their heads all turn to look at him.

Baekhyun quickly follows, buttoning up his suit jacket upon standing. It was obvious that he was going to go bail on Sehun and look for his boyfriend but no one stops him because whether his friends had a say or not, Baekhyun was going to do it anyway.

“I’ll come with you,” he chirps before turning towards the two people left in the table with a sheepish smile. “I’ll try to get a plate of desserts for you guys, don’t worry.”

As soon as their friends leave, Jongin moves close beside Kyungsoo and nonchalantly drapes his arm across the backrest of his best friend’s seat. Kyungsoo seemed distracted, eyes searching for something in the crowd and hands mindlessly running over his pants. 

Jongin places a hand against his best friend’s shoulder and Kyungsoo visibly relaxes, glancing at the taller male to give him a smile.

“You okay?” he asks. “Do you want me to get you anything to drink?”

Kyungsoo beams, as equally soft. The uneasiness was still there but it was reassuring to see it wasn’t as worrying as it was five seconds ago.

“No, I’m fine, thanks. You can go to the bar if you’d like, I’m gonna be fine.”

Jongin nods but he stays in place despite Kyungsoo’s words. They stay in the same position for a couple more minutes, watching the event take place and constantly talking about anything. None of their friends have returned yet so they continue to enjoy each other’s presence until a familiar face approaches them and with an excited gasp, Kyungsoo stands up to greet him rather cheerfully.

“Seonho, hey, I’m glad you could make it!” he gushes. Jongin tries not to snort as he watches the man lean down to peck Kyungsoo on the cheek.

“I think this is the first time you guys are meeting,” his best friend says with a wide smile, gesturing them both towards each other. “Seonho, this is Jongin, my best friend. And Jongin, this is Seonho, he’s also a good friend of Chanyeol’s sister and um,” Kyungsoo’s grin turns adorably timid, “the person I’m seeing.”

Jongin stands up and he politely reaches his hand out for a handshake, both males casually introducing themselves with nice-to-meet-you’s in between.

“I’m glad we finally meet.” Seonho chides before he glances at Kyungsoo who has a shy smile on his face. It was difficult not to ignore the hearts popping out of his best friend's eyes and how his cheeks turned red under the orange lights. “Kyungsoo’s told me a lot about you Jongin, you’re literally the only person he talks about all the time. It’s cute.” 

“Likewise, thanks for taking care of him.”

“I’m actually lucky enough to find someone who's patient enough to keep up with my work schedule. If anything, he's the one taking care of me." 

Seonho now has Kyungsoo against his side, one arm curved around the smaller's waist. He plants a kiss on top of Kyungsoo's head and it was a sight that has Jongin's hand curving into tight fists inside his coat pocket. 

He bites back a sarcastic remark because despite how he felt uncomfortable about the outright flirting, Kyungsoo was still his best friend. 

"I'm gonna leave you two alone to talk," Jongin excuses himself with a feigned smile. "It was nice meeting you Seonho, but I have to go and look for the others."

"You're not leaving so soon are you?" Kyungsoo asks. His best friend was looking at him again and that was enough for Jongin's smile to widen. 

"Of course not, I'll be at the bar if you need anything."

  
  


Later into the evening, the party gradually descended to a quieter setting. The band began playing acoustic love songs and most people were now in their designated tables to chat over drinks.

After strolling around the area of the event, Kyungsoo finally finds himself sitting alone at the bar. He exhales deeply, eyes scanning all over the place before a voice interrupts his long train of thought.

“Can I get you a refill?” the bartender asks as he slides up behind the counter, glancing at the empty glass on Kyungsoo’s hand before flashing the latter a friendly smile.

“Yes, um, just rum and coke please.”

As the bartender began to work on his drink, Kyungsoo breathes out a sigh of relief when he sees Chanyeol approach him with a wave. The taller male orders himself something as well and takes the empty stool beside him, folding his arms over the countertop.

“Why are you sitting here all by yourself? Baekhyun told me you were with Seonho when he last saw you.”

“Yeah, he had to leave right away for an emergency, so I was just looking for Jongin,” Kyungsoo explains, frowning. “Have you seen him? He told me that I could find him here but I’ve already looked all over the place. I can’t reach his phone either.”

Chanyeol shrugs nonchalantly. “Maybe he just went to the restroom, I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t leave without asking at least one of us.”

The moment their drinks are served, they gently knock the rims of their glasses together in a small gesture of toast before taking a long sip. Chanyeol exhales loudly with a click of his tongue, satisfied as the alcohol slides down his throat.

A certain thought had been bothering Kyungsoo non-stop so he decides to just spit the question out instead of letting it consume him.

His voice was soft, mumbled, and almost incoherent when he asks, “You don’t think Jongin left with someone, do you?”

Chanyeol looked pretty surprised as he trails off, uncertainty drawn in his expression. Kyungsoo tries to find an answer in the reaction before Chanyeol shakes his head with a smile that the smaller male could only presume to be comforting. 

“No, I don’t think so," he says. 

With his back slouched, Kyungsoo nods weakly and returns the same smile, although there was a part of him that desperately hoped Chanyeol was right. 

  
  


Kyungsoo sees it. 

It was too late when Chanyeol had made a hasty attempt to distract him by using his bigger built to cover Kyungsoo from the scene before them. 

The little booth in the corner was dark but he's been with Jongin in tighter spaces, so it wasn't a challenge to make out the male figure under a woman dressed in an orange 

high-cut dress. 

She was sitting prettily on top of Jongin's lap as they shared flirty smiles and kisses, one hand against his chest and the other twirling on his locks. Obviously it isn't the first time Kyungsoo was witnessing this-- but his heart was weak, fragile, and soft. 

Kyungsoo holds onto Chanyeol's arm, pulling the taller male with him before the latter even does anything else. If there was one thing Kyungsoo wanted to be good at, it would be to be able to suppress his negative feelings-- hurt, most especially. 

"Let's go, we better leave them alone." 

Chanyeol didn't move an inch from where he stood and he continued to block Kyungsoo's sight effectively. "Are you sure? Because honestly I can go talk to him right now if you want."

"That's okay, Chanyeol," Kyungsoo says, chewing on his bottom lip. "I-I can wait for him." 

Chanyeol sighs, "If that's what you want." He gestures Kyungsoo back to retrace their footsteps, making sure the smaller male doesn't look back. "Come on, let's get you back to the table. I'll tell Baekhyun to stay with you while I go and do my best man duties." 

Kyungsoo remained quiet, lost in his own thoughts as the minutes passed aggravatingly slow. 

He would occasionally laugh and insert in brief comments whenever Baekhyun tried to lighten up the mood by making jokes and ridiculous impersonations. Sehun had been doing his best to let Kyungsoo get back to enjoying the party as well, which had been effective until the person they least expected to come back so soon returns to the table. 

"Hey, you guys," Jongin greets, suit jacket now folded in his arm and hair disheveled nicely like it had been done on purpose.

Kyungsoo almost didn't want to look at him but he manages a small smile, muttering back a faint 'hey' before returning to the conversation he was having with Sehun. 

If Jongin had noticed, he doesn't say anything. It was hard to tell exactly from peripheral vision but he felt Jongin and Baekhyun mouth words at each other before the latter places a hand above Kyungsoo's knee as a silent word of permission. 

"I think the mussels are giving me a little stomach ache," Baekhyun grimaces and Kyungsoo begins to panic, already grasping the idea of where this was going. "Sehun, will you please come with me to the restroom? In case I collapse or you know, accidentally shove my head down the toilet."

Sehun excuses himself from his conversation with Kyungsoo. Baekhyun didn't need to tell him because the implication itself was already drawn in the thickening atmosphere. 

"Let's talk again later, hyung. We'll be back in a minute." 

Kyungsoo could only watch his friends leave him again for the second time that evening and he feels Jongin's strong gaze burn holes on the side of his face. 

"You seem a little exhausted," Jongin observes carefully. "I could take you home right now, but since Seonho's here he'd probably want to drive you back in his BMW or something. That’s pretty much something I can’t compete with."

He expected Kyungsoo to laugh or to at least scold him for making jokes about the guy he was dating, but what Jongin gets instead was a shrug and a halfhearted smile.

“Seonho already left for a work emergency so…" Kyungsoo trails off awkwardly. "I know this wasn't planned but we can leave the venue together, unless you were planning on taking someone else back to your place. If that's the case then I can just ask Chanyeol to--"

"Hey," Jongin cuts him off, laughing. "What were you thinking, that I was going to hook up with somebody at a wedding?"

Kyungsoo of course wasn't planning on telling Jongin what he saw. It would only make things awkward for him, and he just wasn't in the right mood to want to start talking about it. 

"It was just a consideration," he sighs. Kyungsoo's eyes wander off somewhere else when out of nowhere Jongin holds an arm out towards him. Confused, the smaller male stares at Jongin’s extended hand and then up to his face in question. 

Jongin chuckles in disbelief, one eyebrow raising along with the smirk playing on his lips. “Come on, dance with me.”

“W-What?” Kyungsoo stammers as he glances at the center of the vicinity. The place that was filled with people just hours ago, was now empty except for the acoustic band that continued to play the most mellow of songs. 

Although the party was slowly coming to an end and there wasn’t as much people anymore, Kyungsoo still couldn’t imagine the exposure. He wasn’t very good at dancing too so if that doesn’t make the situation worse, he has no idea what else will. 

“I already did, earlier-- so um, I don’t see a reason why I should embarrass myself again.” He lies. It sounded too unconvincing, even Kyungsoo himself wouldn’t believe it if he said those words in front of a mirror. 

Jongin knew him too well for the horrible acting. He insistently takes a hold of Kyungsoo’s hand, pulling him to stand up before the smaller male grips tightly against Jongin’s arm to hold them both back. 

“It’s embarrassing, we’ll be the only ones dancing,” whispers Kyungsoo. “And I can’t even dance, damnit.”

“You’re with me so you’ll be fine, alright? And if people stare, let them.” Jongin has that tender smile on his face, the one that always makes him feel like home to Kyungsoo. 

Jongin drapes his suit jacket on one of the chairs and he grins proudly when his best friend starts to loosen up, finally allowing to be pulled across the dancefloor without much resistance. 

It was as if the band had welcomed their presence because the music changes into a melody filled with serenity and slow beats. 

Kyungsoo nearly panics as he begins to feel a couple pair of eyes on them. He didn't know where he should place his hands so Jongin calmly takes his best friend's arms to circle them carefully around his shoulders. 

Jongin could feel Kyungsoo stiffen for a moment before the latter's fingers instinctively clasp together behind his nape. On the other hand, Jongin places his hands lightly over the curve of Kyungsoo's waist, thumb drawing comforting circles against his stomach. 

"Isn't there a proper way to hold your partner?" Kyungsoo questions innocently, head leaning to the side. "I mean aren't I supposed to hold your shoulder or something? I'm pretty sure you teach that in one of your classes." 

Jongin sways lightly to the beat, staring into Kyungsoo's pretty brown eyes as he guides the other male alongside him. "It doesn’t have to be accurate all the time,” he smiles softly. “What’s important is to connect well with your partner. If you start from there, it becomes easier for you to move together." 

"Connection, huh?" Kyungsoo laughs in a teasing manner. "Is this what you teach your students?" 

The smaller male's laughter is replaced by a soft yelp when Jongin pulls him by the waist to bring their bodies closer. Kyungsoo's head is bent down from embarrassment and Jongin resists the urge to kiss his forehead. 

"Not exacty," Jongin hums. "You're the only one who gets to dance with the teacher like this." 

Kyungsoo is blushing furiously as he feels every bit of his skin heat up. The overall lighting of the area is dim and thanks to that, Jongin won't probably notice the was his face was all flushed from how their heads were angled. 

"O-Oh yeah?" Kyungsoo chuckles anxiously. Jongin's hands felt light on his waist and he could hear his best friend humming softly along to the music, breath touching the shell of Kyungsoo's ear.

"Hey, you're getting the hang of it. See, it's easy." Jongin grins down at him proudly. "I just hope your boyfriend can dance as well as you."

"He's _not_ my boyfriend!" Kyungsoo argues, insistent, before his voice lowers to a mumble. "W-We haven't even danced together yet."

"What? You mean not even today? Right here?"

"It's not Seonho's fault, he didn't have a choice. The hospital needed him more and it's not like I could stop him from leaving." 

It takes a while for Jongin to respond, the taller male opting to provide comfort by drawing invisible patterns on his best friend's back. Kyungsoo secretly loved that gesture (Jongin's probably figured it out already), most especially during lazy days where they're both sprawled tightly on the couch watching television or doing their own little things individually. 

Kyungsoo's fingers untangle, one hand sliding down across the taller male's wide shoulders before he gently cups one side of Jongin's face affectionately. 

"Thank you for doing this, Jongin, I appreciate it a lot."

It was rare for him to initiate touches like this so the surprise drawn across Jongin's face was expected. 

Kyungsoo was about to pull his arm away already when at that very moment, Jongin places his hand above Kyungsoo's, gripping his smaller ones as if he wants it to stay just a little longer against his cheek. Jongin's fingers skim lightly above Kyungsoo's before he brings them to his lips, kissing the pads of the latter's fingers in the gentlest manner. 

They make eye contact and Kyungsoo's knees almost give up at the near sight of Jongin staring at him fondly, like he was the only ray of light at the end of a dark tunnel. 

"Anything for you, Soo."

Kyungsoo hates Jongin. He hates Jongin for making him fall in love a thousand times deeper that it was nearly unimaginable to find a way out in this infinite loophole he's always wished he could escape from. 

  
  


Butterflies fluttered around Kyungsoo's stomach as he and Seonho held hands inside the elevator, arms pressed intimately against each other. 

The older male insisted that he walk Kyungsoo right on his doorstep to make up for being away in an entire week due to a health practitioners' seminar in London. 

They were already standing right across Kyungsoo's apartment in the blink of an eye and Seonho pauses as they stood facing each other. 

“Thanks for having dinner with me,” the older male says, still clasping Kyungsoo’s hand. “I know it was unplanned but I hope you had a good time as well. It’s been long, huh?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head, grinning. He doesn't deny the fact that he missed hanging out with Seonho over the past few days. 

“I’m actually glad you called to meet up. I enjoyed dinner and getting to catch up with you." Kyungsoo blushes before he gestures at the large bouquet of roses he's been cradling carefully on one arm. "Thank you again for these, really. I still feel bad because I wasn't able to get you anything." 

"Don't mention it. Just accepting my dinner invitation is more than I could ask for," Seonho says reassuringly. Just then, the older male gradually inches closer, the tips of their noses almost colliding and he could feel Seonho's breath against his cheek. 

Heart drumming against his chest, Kyungsoo knew he wanted this. Seonho was perfect, smart, and people would literally throw themselves at him. But at that very moment where things were about to reach its peak, it seemed as if something had taken over Kyungsoo's body because he turns his head to the side and Seonho's lips land just below his cheekbones. 

The older male looked surprised at the unexpected reaction, expression visibly falling before it is quickly masked with a smile.

"I better get going, I haven't slept in 24 hours." 

Kyungsoo felt bad, hugging the bouquet against his chest nervously. He didn't mean to offend his date and he could only desperately wish Seonho wouldn't hate him for doing that. 

"Do you want to at least come in and have some coffee before you leave?" Kyungsoo asks, about to type in his passcode. 

"Thanks, but I can just get one on my way home," Seonho says gratefully as he zips up his jacket before he flashes a smile filled with expectation. "I'll give you a call, okay?"

Kyungsoo finds himself nodding, waving goodbye as he watches Seonho disappear into the elevator. 

  
  
  


It almost takes more than a minute for Kyungsoo to apprehend the faint sound of the doorbell ringing when all of his focus was trained on whisking a large bowl of batter with an electric mixer. 

"Coming!" He hollers. Kyungsoo hastily wipes his hands on his apron before rushing to the entrance and unlocking the door. 

Kyungsoo was unaware of the time but he guesses it was pretty late, considering the amount of batches he's made as soon as he arrived from dinner.

It wasn't a surprise to see Jongin. After all, no one would come knocking at his door _this_ late in the evening. The taller male was in a pair of worn out sweatpants, his black oversized GAP hoodie pulled over messy locks. 

Kyungsoo follows Jongin's gaze-- glancing at the apron he was wearing over a pair of blue pyjamas. 

It was the taller male who spoke first, ripping at the unanswered silence between them. "I just wanted to drop by and ask if you were okay," Jongin says it like a question, hands in his pockets and looking inside Kyungsoo's apartment over the latter's shoulder. 

"I may look like a big mess right now, but I'm fine. Why do you ask? Does my place smell like smoke?"

"No, it's the other way around, actually," Jongin chuckles. "I went out to dispose of my garbage and when I passed by I thought it smelled a lot like cookies coming out of your apartment." 

Kyungsoo was puzzled and he couldn't seem to fit the pieces together. Jongin watches him, forehead scrunching up in the center before helping out. 

"Come on Kyungsoo, it's almost midnight, you're baking _cookies_ in your pyjamas, and basing on scent-- you're probably on your fourth batch already." Jongin points out in concern. "Obviously, something's bothering you." 

As if the imaginary lightbulb lights up on Kyungsoo's head because he realizes that Jongin was right. Something just didn't feel right. He felt silly and embarrassed for not being able to recognize his own emotions and still having someone to point it out for him. 

"Hey, don't look too worried." Jongin was now smiling at him, soft and reassuring, completely unaware of the effect he has on Kyungsoo. "I'll help you clean up before you even regret giving me those cookies tomorrow." 

They clean up the kitchen together and Kyungsoo bakes his last bowl of cookie batter. With Jongin's help, tidying up had never been easier and quicker. It was nothing compared to whenever he had sudden urges to bake during ungodly hours.

Kyungsoo has just finished washing up and changing into a fresher pair of pyjamas. He pads his way towards the living room before throwing himself on the couch and curling up sleepily against Jongin who was leaning bent against the throw pillows, lazily browsing through the television channels. 

"You wanna talk about it yet?" 

Jongin feels the smaller male shift against his side before Kyungsoo leans his head against broader shoulders, inhaling deeply. 

"No, not really," he mumbles, hugging his knees against his chest. "I just want to stop thinking for a moment." 

"No worries, we can always talk about it tomorrow." Jongin says quietly. They remain pressed comfortably against each other, focused on the movie playing, when something catches Jongin's eyes and suddenly a spark is lit somewhere in his chest. 

"You got roses. Someone give them to you?"

"Seonho did, earlier at dinner."

The flame does not falter nor does it spread all over Jongin's chest, but the heat peaks at its highest and the feeling causes his muscles to stiffen.

His arm is curved around the middle of Kyungsoo's figure, hand laid flat against the smaller male's stomach. "I'm assuming things are getting serious between both of you but he's not the one troubling you, is he?"

The least of the responses Jongin expected was for Kyungsoo to giggle and just like that, the mood has turned a whole 180 degrees from being serious. 

"Kind of, I guess, although he hasn't asked to be official yet. We're basically still dating, if I haven't repeated that a million times already," Kyungsoo chuckles before he buries his face between the junction of Jongin's neck and nipping at the skin teasingly. "Stop frowning, I'm supposed to be the one who needs the comforting here." 

Jongin chortles. "You look completely fine to me now, though. Maybe you don't need me here anymore."

A smirk curls across Kyungsoo's lips before he begins trailing butterfly kisses along Jongin's neck and down to his shoulders, leaving wet patches behind tan skin.

"Go right ahead," he purrs, confident. "I know you can't resist me."

His intention was only to tease and Kyungsoo didn't know he needed more than that until the other male spreads his legs wider before heaving him up to sit between them. Jongin's eyes turned dark, arms tightening around Kyungsoo and the latter realized that he's flipped the wrong switch. 

"That's really unfair," Jongin's voice was low and Kyungsoo felt even smaller in between the bigger figure enclosing him. "You're making it so much harder for me to resist you. And you know I _don't_ hold back, Kyungsoo."

"Then don't."

Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Jongin's shoulders before finally closing in and pressing their lips together. They kissed open-mouthed, just as how they both enjoyed it, tongues probing and lips sucking. 

Jongin's hand travel downwards, cold fingers slipping under the smaller male's thin cotton shirt and caressing the soft skin over his chest. Kyungsoo shudders breathily when a blunt nail presses against his nipple, flicking the hardening muscle teasingly. 

With Jongin multitasking between sucking kisses on his neck and playing with his chest area, Kyungsoo's body felt weak-- tingly as he moans non-stop with his jaw dropped open. His body involuntarily collapses forward, forehead resting against the taller male's shoulder. 

Jongin moves his arm from Kyungsoo's chest down to his perky ass, hand gently moulding on the soft mounds of flesh before snaking down sensually towards his inner thigh and stroking on the plumpness of his muscle.

Kyungsoo whimpers, burying his face deeper into the other male's neck to suppress the noises he was making. 

"Keep your head up and look at me," Jongin orders, tipping Kyungsoo's chin up with his index finger before he captures his favorite plump lips again for a more intimate kiss-- slow yet deeply intoxicating. 

Jongin shifts to reposition his legs when his knee accidentally nudges against Kyungsoo's crotch, emitting a loud moan from the smaller male who squeezes his thighs together.

"J-Jongin… I-- _ah--_ c-can't do this any-anymore." 

The corner of Kyungsoo's eyes were lidded with a combination of sweat and tears, lips apart as he breathed heavily. Kyungsoo's pyjama top was unbuttoned to reveal more of his glass clear skin, collarbones laid out in the open for Jongin to devour.

Out of his mind, Jongin couldn't think of anything to say but, "Should we go all the way today?"

Even Kyungsoo is surprised by his words, eyes widening and hands fumbling together in restlessness. 

"A-Are you sure? I don't think it's a good idea."

"I mean, why not right? We've been doing this for so long already."

"But we're best friends, Jongin. We're not supposed to be doing this in the first place."

Jongin fixes their position so now he and Kyungsoo are properly facing each other. The fire in Jongin's eyes were now gone but everything still felt disorienting. 

"Hey, we don't have to, okay?" Jongin says reassuringly before he chuckles. "It's just that this whole thing going on between us doesn't really mean anything, so I thought you wouldn't mind if I asked."

Kyungsoo's expression visibly changes and the words echo back and forth in his head, mocking him endlessly. There was no way Jongin was going to like him back. He already knew of the fact that there was nothing to expect, but having Jongin utter the words himself expelled a different kind of pain. 

Putting on a smile that pretended everything was okay was the least Kyungsoo could do at the moment. He couldn't even look at his own best friend in the eyes.

"You know what, I'm going to go get some rest now, Jongin. I've had a really long day." 

His legs were still a little wobbly but he manages to get off steadily from Jongin's lap without the other male restraining him. 

"You should go rest too. Thanks for staying up with me."

Jongin couldn't even utter back a response because Kyungsoo heads straight into his bedroom without giving him a single glance at all. 

  
  
  


Two weeks. 

It's been two whole weeks since Kyungsoo's been acting weird and strangely _too_ quiet-- far from the personality Jongin knew and was familiar with. 

Jongin wouldn't call himself Kyungsoo's best friend if he didn't notice that the latter was still hung up on what had been troubling him the last time. Normally, if something bothered Kyungsoo, it wouldn't last this long. It would only take a few baking sessions, reality TV, and everything would be solved in an instant. 

What Jongin hated the most about this whole ordeal was the growing distance between them. He's been trying to take Kyungsoo out to hopefully distract him and maybe console him into opening up about the problem, but all he gets are _sorry, i'm busy's_ and half-hearted reassurances of plenty next times. 

Jongin couldn't take it off his mind either. Maybe it was about what he said the last time, about finally doing it with Kyungsoo. He knew it was probably the worst time for him to bring it up especially when Kyungsoo had so much going on, but Jongin already found himself caught in between the moment-- adrenaline rushing and head throbbing. 

Today at work, even Yixing had to take over one of his early morning classes because he looked too distracted to handle a bunch of energetic six year olds. 

Jongin had just gotten back to the apartment from the studio and he waits for the elevator doors to open when unexpectedly, he is greeted by the one person who managed to take his best friend's heart. 

For a second it seemed like Seonho wasn't very keen on seeing him but it is immediately succeeded by a polite smile.

"Jongin, right?" the other male greets as he steps out of the lift. "I was just on my way out from dropping Kyungsoo off."

It looks like Kyungsoo was on speaking terms with this guy. There were only two possibilities as to why Seonho was here: either he had solved whatever problem there was between him and Kyungsoo, or maybe Kyungsoo had no problem with him at all. 

"Why? Is he alright?" Jongin queries. 

Strangely, Seonho stares at him and for a split second there was a glint in his eyes-- something that made him seem cross. 

"He's fine," Seonho answers. It looked like he was about to leave, yet he pauses with a deep sigh and there was a moment of hesitation when he adds, "I think you should go talk to him."

  
  


Kyungsoo was still halfway inside his apartment, door ajar as he carried in a bag of groceries when Jongin sees him. 

He immediately rushes towards his best friend, quickly shoving his foot in between the narrow opening of the door and holding it open.

"Hey, Soo, can we please talk?" 

Kyungsoo slightly jumped in surprise at the sudden intrusion and his face falls a little upon seeing Jongin who invites himself into the apartment. 

"Jongin," Kyungsoo sighs exasperatedly, facing back. "Not now, okay? I have a lot of unpacking to do." 

"Allow me to help you out then," Jongin says. "Just talk to me about anything, anything that will make you stop avoiding me. 

Kyungsoo takes one of his grocery bags before heaving it up on the counter. He was facing the sink and it was harder for Jongin to read him. 

"W-What are you talking about? I'm not avoiding you."

"Then what is-- what is _this_ , exactly?" Jongin mindlessly raises his voice out of desperation, immediately regretting it after Kyungsoo visibly flinches. 

"I just, I just have a lot of things that I have to think through.”

Jongin slowly treads towards Kyungsoo until they’re only an arm’s reach apart. He takes a deep breath, running his fingers through his hair.

“Then talk to me, Soo. I’m _your_ best friend. You know I'll be always here for you.”

Kyungsoo's heart ached as he pursed his shivering lips tightly. _It’s you of all people I can’t talk to,_ he mumbles under his breath. He finally turns to look at Jongin before smiling reassuringly up at the taller male. 

"I think it would be better if I handle this on my own, Jongin. It's more complicated than what you think."

Jongin scoffs, laughing bitterly. He withdraws and steps away further. "So that's how things work now, huh? You don't need me anymore because you think _Seonho_ can handle this better than I can?" 

"What are you talking about? Seonho has _nothing_ to do with this."

"Then _please_ explain to me why you always say you're fine, ignore me for _two fucking weeks_ while you allow that guy you've met for what-- a month, to talk to you like you've been with him longer than I ha--"

"That's because I like _you_ , Jongin!" Kyungsoo cries indignantly, voice resounding all over the kitchen walls as his eyes brimmed with tears. 

"Of all people it's you I can't talk to b-because I've been confused, okay? I couldn't stop thinking about how I can't seem to stop myself from liking you more every single day we spend with each other."

Jongin freezes and the anger inside him dies in an instant. When he finally processes in the words, he tries to reach out and hold Kyungsoo but the latter flinches away, sniffling as he shakes his head. 

"Fuck, I'm sorry, I didn't know. Soo, hey, please stop crying."

"I know, Jongin," Kyungsoo sniffles, biting on his bottom lip. "I know that there can be nothing more between us, so please just leave me alone for now; it'll be easier for me that way."

"Come on, you know the last thing that I would ever do is to leave y--"

"And about Seonho?" Kyungsoo cuts in. "I told him that we should stop seeing each other because I didn't want to keep lying to him-- not when I still have these feelings for you. So you better not put the blame on him when I've already hurt him as much." 

Jongin was frozen, stunned, and he didn't know what to say or how to react to the sudden outburst of Kyungsoo's long kept feelings. This was all too much to take in. 

Kyungsoo takes a deep shaky breath as he attempts to compose himself. "You wanted an explanation, right? Now that I've given it to you, would you please leave me alone now? I think you've already explained your side pretty clearly the last time." 

Before Jongin could even say another word, Kyungsoo marches back into his room, leaving Jongin to puzzle out all the answers he needed by himself. 

  
  


"Here you go, great job on completing your choreography today." 

A cold bottle of water is suddenly thrust in between Jongin's palm. He looks up to see Yixing who grins before slumping down beside him, resting his back against the wall mirror as well. 

They just finished a whole session of their afternoon hip hop classes and now everyone was cooling down with body stretches across the studio. 

Yixing whistles as he bumps their shoulders together. "You look a lot better than you did yesterday," he observes. "Did you get to talk to Kyungsoo yet?" 

"Yeah, a few days ago," Jongin answers meekly. "It was a mess, really, we both got angry but at least I got to talk to him."

"So? What did he say?" 

Although some things have not been cleared between them yet, thinking of Kyungsoo's confession made his frown turn upside down. "He said he liked me, hyung. Kyungsoo actually _likes_ me."

"Wha-- that's great, Jongin!" Yixing exclaims excitedly, clasping his hands together. "So you guys are finally going out now, huh? Bring your boyfriend here sometime, I miss having Kyungsoo around."

Jongin finds himself grinning like an idiot. He liked hearing those two words together. Kyungsoo. Boyfriend. 

"Oh I wish I could," he sighs. "We haven't really talked in a while. When Kyungsoo confessed to me I just couldn't tell him that I liked him too. He doesn't think I do."

Yixing raises an eyebrow, side eyeing him curiously. "You didn't tell Kyungsoo how much you like him? That you talk about him all the time when he's not around? And that he's the person you _always_ look forward to seeing whenever you come home? You know what, _like_ isn't even the right word to begin with." 

Jongin's mouth opens, and then he purses his lips silently when nothing comes out. 

"I take that as a no," his fellow dance instructor laughs. "Then of course, Kyungsoo would think otherwise. That is unless you change his mind."

As if the last piece of the puzzle has been placed all the buzzers in Jongin's head go off simultaneously. 

“You’re the best, hyung,” he says before standing up in a flash, snatching his gym bag before dashing out of the dance studio.

  
  


It usually takes around fifteen minutes for a regular person to travel the distance from the dance studio to Kyungsoo's little bakery, but Jongin manages to do it in less than five by challenging his inner track and field sprinter. 

He rushes inside the store and gains himself a couple of looks from most of the customers when he runs to the counter where Chanyeol and Sehun were attending to the customers in line. 

"Where is he?" Jongin asks, panting heavily in between each syllable. 

Sehun eyes him warily. "In the kitchen."

And that's all Jongin needed. With a quick thanks, he pushes himself through the area meant for _staff only_ before he is pulled to a stop by a hand on his shoulder and an apron is tied promptly across his waist. 

Jongin could only stand without protest as Chanyeol snatches his cap and gym bag "I know this isn't your first time but you have to follow protocols around here if you don't want Kyungsoo to shove you out this time. Trust me, you wouldn't like it." 

"Is he still mad at me?"

"You're literally just five steps away from him," Chanyeol says a-matter-of-factly. "Why don't you go ask him yourself."

Jongin hesitates outside the door before he finally takes a deep breath and steps inside the kitchen. 

Kyungsoo doesn't notice him at first but when the smaller male does, he stares at him from top to bottom. Jongin was still trying to catch his breath, hair wet, body sweaty, and the store's staff uniform hung loosely around his waist. 

He almost got distracted for a second but it was worth it because his best friend looked terrifyingly ridiculous. 

"What are you doing here?" Kyungsoo asks bleakly. He was kneading dough on the table, hands covered with flour and sugar before he wipes them clean with a dry cloth. 

Jongin sighs, mentally composing himself before he breathes out, "I like you, Soo."

The smaller doesn't say anything right away neither does he move away from his spot. He only smiles weakly, knuckles loose against the countertop. 

"You can't just say you like me because I like you, Jongin. It doesn't work that way."

The pain was evident in Kyungsoo's voice. He sounded worn out too and Jongin doubts his best friend could stop himself from overworking again-- staying up late at night and baking in the kitchen all by himself. 

Jongin moves closer and although there was a high chance of rejection, he gently cups Kyungsoo's face so their eyes could meet. The smaller male doesn't budge and his cheeks felt warm against Jongin's palms. 

"I've _always_ liked you, Soo. It just took me long to realize it." 

Kyungsoo's frown deepens like he was about to cry, eyebrows scrunched up in the middle. 

"You don't know what you're talking about," he mumbles, lips quivering. "I knew I shouldn't have told you and confessed. Now you're all confused about your feelings and just because I was stupid enough to make the decision of telling you I liked you I have to face the fact that I'm going to lose my best frie--"

Jongin cuts Kyungsoo off right there by pulling him into his arms and embracing him tightly. He rubs the smaller male's back comfortingly, pressing his lips against the lobe of Kyungsoo's ear. 

"You're not losing me, okay? No one's losing anyone," Jongin whispers soothingly. He can feel Kyungsoo grip tightly on the back of his shirt before the smaller male pulls away, peeling Jongin's arms off him. 

"I don't think this is going to work, Jongin," Kyungsoo says, stepping back. "Everything's happening so fast, m-maybe you're just confused."

"Confused?" Jongin chuckles. "You of all people know how much I've ben trying to set my feelings with other people, but it's no wonder why none of them work out. Because at the end of the day, my heart always, _always_ comes back to you."

He can't help but laugh at how Kyungsoo's ears were flushed pink, eyes blinking rapidly in disbelief like the adorable person that he is. 

"W-Why's that?"

Simple questions require simple answers. Jongin could only smile, shaking his head. 

"They're not you, Soo," he says, "They don't bake cookies whenever they're feeling down, they don't sneak their hands in my pocket or hold my hand whenever it's cold, they don't smell like my favorite ice cream flavor, their eyes don't sparkle whenever they get a recipe right, and they're not-- they're just not the person I wish to spend my every day with."

Jongin's words seemed to make it through to Kyungsoo's heart because the smaller male just stands there in silence, eyes glassy and a smile hesitating on the edges of his lips. 

Jongin was drenched in a strange combination of sweat and rainwater, but it didn't matter in the end because Kyungsoo was kissing him and he couldn't ask for anything more. 

It had been raining cats and dogs all evening and Kyungsoo was a little upset that they had no choice but to cancel their date at a famous picnic spot beside the Han River. 

He had been looking forward to it all day, even insisting on baking fresh goodies in the morning for them to pack and eat. It was unfortunate, really, but also setting up a picnic ground in the living room of Jongin's apartment wasn't at all a very bad idea. 

A film was playing on TV as they sat quietly next to each other, sharing one blanket and enjoying each other's presence. 

It was familiar, comfortable, and an accustomed way of hanging out-- except for the planned out picnic basket contents and the fact that they were now boyfriends.

The cold from outside was slowly seeping inside the room. Kyungsoo goes into the kitchen for a while before he comes back with a steaming cup of hot chocolate in hand, carefully returning to his place to sit above his boyfriend's lap and pulling a blanket over them. 

Jongin pouts, hooking his chin over Kyungsoo's shoulder as he watches steam rise from the hot beverage. 

"How about mine? I'm getting a little cold too."

Kyungsoo shrugs impassively as he blows on the chocolate to cool it off a little. "You're a big boy Jongin, you can go get your own. There's still more left in the stove."

With Jongin's back rested against the couch comfortably, Kyungsoo above him, and a blanket over them, getting out of his position was the least option he wanted to do right now. 

Kyungsoo was already nested in between his legs too so it doesn't seem like he was expecting Jongin to move out of the couch either. 

Jongin wraps his arms around the smaller male, inhaling the scent of his musky shower gel against the skin of his nape. Unlike before, Kyungsoo grew more comfortable in sleeping or taking showers in his apartment and Jongin loved how he could smell his scent on him. 

"But baby I'm cold and I don't wanna stand up."

"Then you're just gonna have to deal with the cold yourself."

Whining, Jongin buries his face further into his boyfriend's neck. Kyungsoo felt warm all over and so Jongin discreetly skims his hands across the smaller male's body for nothing more but warmth.

Kyungsoo was only in his boxers and one of Jongin's larger shirts, so when Jongin lays his frigid hands against the middle of Kyungsoo's upper thigh, the latter shudders breathily above him. 

"Jongin," Kyungsoo complains, voice on the edge of threatening, "I swear if I spill hot chocolate all over the place I am going to _end_ you."

Instead of doing the proper option of retracting his arms away, Jongin wanted to play a little more so his hands disobediently creep up under the hem of Kyungsoo's shirt to feel the softness of his stomach and the pretty curves of his body. He cups the underside of his boyfriend’s butt cheek and gives it a grope, liking how it fit perfectly in his palm. 

He could feel Kyungsoo wriggle on his lap in an attempt to free himself from the restraint but the smaller male has to limit his movement due to the hot cup of beverage in his palms. Kyungsoo eventually gives up though, knowing he has no power over Jongin's touches. 

"You better not do anything stupid," Kyungsoo grumbles in warning, although his actions demand otherwise because he leans his head to the opposite side when Jongin nuzzles his nose against his neck. 

The movie playing has now become white noise. Kyungsoo was no longer paying attention either, choosing to relish in the lips pressing intimately against his skin instead. 

"You're the one who told me to deal with the cold," Jongin laughs as he lays kisses all over Kyungsoo's neck and down to his exposed shoulders. "I love how warm you are. I love _you_."

He drags a finger across the patch in between Kyungsoo's belly button and pelvis (a spot Jongin learned was sensitive to his boyfriend), before eliciting a soft mewl from the smaller male. 

Jongin grins widely and he ends up wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Kyungsoo’s body was soft all over, curvy with a lovely amount of love handles.

"Not the answer I was looking for, but okay, that works too."

The couch digs heavily underneath their bodies as Kyungsoo raises himself up, elbow digging against Jongin’s thigh. He turns his head towards him and Jongin had expected another scolding but instead, a soft pair of lips press against his. 

"Fine, we can both share. But you're getting up later for a refill."

Kyungsoo immediately turns away, ducking his head shyly after initiating that one kiss. He pretends to focus on the movie but his boyfriend knew him better to know that he was smiling. 

Jongin grins, tightening his hold around the smaller male's petite body in gratitude, because in Kyungsoo's dictionary, sharing one cup of hot chocolate meant an _'I love you too.'_


End file.
